Talk:Bass Vs Metal Sonic/@comment-33067344-20180120203849/@comment-32617116-20180313021252
1. Bad camera shots are not canon? They're in the official game and they're right there and there's nothing saying that they're from some seperate continuity, so they're canon, they're just unusable because of how they're BAD camera shots. That's why I used a good camera shot from the same game with reasoning I already stated. Because good camera shots are actually usable and clear. 2. Already know that his forgotten factors are like that. I talked about it in my reply. "If Eggman has all this data he has just found and gotten together, and keep in mind that he has multiple slews of numbers worth of these "distances", and he's compiled all of these different numbers worth with these calculations....what sense does it make to not even add your unit of measurement to these numbers unintentionally to actually keep any lick of sense on what all of them mean? This isn't Eggman spiking Sonic's chili dog with 67 steroids to overdose him, but then Sonic ends up just getting buffer and punching Eggman to the moon which he didn't factor in and whoops looks like it's off to another evil plan for the next game so roll the credits, this is actual stuff Eggman practically NEEDS to factor in to get to the point in his evil plans that he has already shown that he has gotten to in all his games, so he couldn't have messed it up and forgotten something. So even with all that being said, Eggman doesn't add a unit of measurement to his "distance" for some reason. You know what doesn't contradict all of that because it doesn't need a unit of measurement at the end of it? A coordinate. So yes, you could say that the unitss of distance are an important factor (Units not even present here anyways since this ISN'T a distance, it's a coordinate) but the kind of important factors Eggman forgets are nothing close to what is shown here and what is supposedly being forgotten, and for Eggman to forget that stuff just DOESN'T make sense." What Eggman forgets is completely different from what you originally proposed what was forgotten, and he needs to have remembered this because if he unintentionally forgets units of measurement and other stuff like that, it doesn't make a single lick of sense for him to have gotten to the point in his plans we've already seen him get to. Honestly what I'm replying to feels more like nitpicking at this point. You're responding to my multi-paragraph comments with two sentences addressing just one or two points at this point now. It's at the point where I can't even make that long of a comment because there's so little to work with. The string of numbers was a coordinate, not a distance because of the scans and arguments I've already sent. Little Planet isn't actually far enough from Sonic's World for this feat to be faster than Bass's speed because of the scans and arguments I've already sent. This feat is lower than the speed Metal Sonic is anyways via scaling, FTL, because of the scans and arguments I've already sent. Metal Sonic flying to that planet is not as good as you made it out to be. Because it's not. Honestly...Id' say to just drop it bro. (No hostility intended with that.)